


A Milano

by flightlessnerds



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Italy, M/M, Nike Marathon, Phone Sex, Smut, porn?, sub!Josh, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/pseuds/flightlessnerds
Summary: After all the running he's done today, Josh is eager to get back to his tent for somealone time.Good thing Tyler's only a phone call away.





	A Milano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and it's not even that dirty. 
> 
> I wrote this for ~someone~ right after Josh's Italian adventures, so I guess it's not really relevant anymore, but here we are. But I mean come on. [Look at him.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C_frGEVVwAEWULa.jpg)

The marathon was over, and Josh was sweaty and alone. 

The campground was hot and full of mosquitos, but that hadn’t stopped him from retreating to his tent quickly after dinner, without even bothering to find a shower. The last few days had been a whirlwind of adrenaline and heat, and frustratingly, had left him desperate to find some private time to get himself off. He couldn’t pinpoint why - he just knew that he was desperate. 

Of course, it could have had something to do with the hoards of ripped male runners who he’d been watching all day, but he wasn’t going to overanalyze. 

It was early enough that not many runners had returned to the outcropping where Nike had set the tents up, so as far as Josh could tell, he was relatively alone. In any case, his tent was far enough away from the others that he figured he could probably get away with taking care of the hard-on that had been growing all day without disturbing the peace. And what’s more - unbeknownst to his Instagram followers - his manager had hired a personal bodyguard to meet him in Milan, and his tent was the next one over, serving as a buffer between Josh and the rest of the campers. He hoped that if his hulking Italian security guy heard any suspicious noises coming from his tent, he probably wouldn’t be too bothered. Plus - Josh could be quiet when he needed to be. 

The moment Josh flopped down on his open sleeping bag, he reached for his phone. pressing Tyler’s contact name. He could get off perfectly fine by himself, but traveling solo had put him in the mood for company. 

While the line was ringing, Josh pulled the phone away from his face, reading the time. 8:30. It was midday for Tyler. He prayed that Tyler wasn’t busy, or that if he was, Jenna would be understanding. Josh was sweaty, and nostalgic, and he _needed._

Tyler picked up on the first ring, speaking before Josh even got the chance to say hello. 

“You’re in that freaking tent, aren’t you?” he breathed, and Josh blinked in surprise. Tyler wasn’t usually one to keep tabs on his Instagram story. 

“I - yeah,” he stuttered, listening to Tyler’s slow breaths over the phone. His voice was already strained, and Josh couldn’t help but wonder if Tyler knew exactly what he was planning to ask for.

“Thought you might call. Kind of a familiar situation, huh? With the tent, and all…” 

Josh’s breath hitched in his throat as he realized that he remembered, Tyler hadn’t forgotten the way things used to be - when they’d camped all summer, traveling from state to state, sleeping more often in the van, but in tents when it was called for. Back when they’d set up their tent at one in the morning on festival nights, Mark and Michael squeezed into one and him and Tyler into another, no room for anything other than sweat and closeness and need. 

The tents were a part of _their history_ as a band, but also of their history - the one that was kept off instagram, and documented only through their shared memories. 

Tyler was breathing softly on the line, and Josh was suddenly very worked up.

“Yeah I - fuck, sorry Ty, I... can’t stop thinking, and - I need” - he broke off, clenching his hand in an effort not to palm himself. If this was going to be good, he wanted to wait until he had instructions. 

“Shit, Josh,” Tyler breathed. “Listen to you. You’re already hard, aren’t you?” 

Josh let out a shaky breath, shifting uncomfortably. On the rare occasion that Tyler talked like this, it made his heart jump into his throat, and his blood rush downward.

“Yeah.” 

He heard Tyler laugh softly. 

“That’s… hot, Josh. Shit. Gonna touch yourself for me?” 

Josh let out a groan, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, hoping that no one around the tent had heard. He never got tired of hearing Tyler talking like this, and knowing that he was the only one who got to be on the receiving end of his unlikely dominance made it all the more incapacitating. 

Slowly, he let a hand trail down to the bulge in his leggings, palming over it and groaning again - this time more quietly - at the relief that the pressure provided. 

“Y-yeah,” he choked out on the phone. “Feels good Ty, fuck.” 

A loud sound echoed over the phone line, and Josh wondered briefly where Tyler was. It didn’t sound like he was at home - his and Jenna’s new neighborhood was much too quiet for noises like that. 

He opened his mouth to ask, but Tyler was already talking again. 

“C’mon Josh, take your pants off? Want you in just your underwear, leaking for me, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Josh agreed again, his vocabulary apparently reduced to one word. He sandwiched the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he shimmied his leggings and shorts down his ass until they were around his ankles, letting his knees fall outward with a thud. “Yeah, I - off.” 

“Good,” Tyler said softly. “Bet your dick is so hard in your underwear, Josh, fuck. Are you wet, baby boy?” 

Josh ran a hand over his tented briefs again, and sure enough, felt a damp spot near the head of his dick. Tyler knew him so well. 

“Mhmm,” he answered, voice barely making it out of his throat, before tentatively adding “for you.” 

He thought he might have heard Tyler let out an involuntary huff at that, and wondered briefly whether he, too, was touching himself. Josh felt something heavy in his hand, and was surprised to realize that he’d freed his cock unconsciously, and was squeezing his fingers around it for relief. 

“Can I - Ty? Can I touch… please?” he asked, and Tyler responded right away, overlapping his words. He tried not to be self conscious. They did this because Josh needed it, and Tyler knew. Tyler always knew. 

“Yeah Joshie. Touch yourself, c’mon.” 

Josh let out a loud groan, finally beginning to pump himself slowly, each stroke up and down his shaft feeling like a tiny orgasm in its own. He’d been waiting all day for this. 

“Good?” Tyler asked, his voice muffled. 

“Good,” Josh affirmed, breathless. “It feels - _God,_ it feels so good.” 

“Good,” Tyler agreed, voice low. “Now stop.” 

Josh practically choked on his own spit, a high whine escaping his throat as he obediently let his hand fall down to the sleeping bag in defeat. 

“Tyler….” he protested, voice strained. He knew that this would be worth it - and he knew that Tyler was only doing this because he was used to Josh, and used to making him fall apart. “Why?” 

“Shh, you’re doing so good,” Tyler cooed. “Need you to get on all fours for me, okay?” 

Josh let out a long breath, feeling winded. 

“Okay,” he choked out, flipping over immediately, his dick dragging across his sleeping bag and leaving a line of precum. “You - you want me to - ” 

“Fingers, yeah,” Tyler told him firmly. “Start with two, and get them nice and wet, okay babe?” 

Josh muttered an affirmative that got muffled around the sound of two fingers already in his mouth. Tyler had assumed that he was already a little loose, and he was right. He knew him. 

Josh reached around himself, prodding at his entrance a few times before slipping two fingers into himself.

“O-okay, Tyler, fuck,” he panted, pressing in further and curling his fingertips up toward his prostate. “I - I feel it.” 

“Yeah… okay. Want you fuck yourself slowly. Make yourself feel good.” 

Josh complied immediately, pumping his fingers in and out, and found that it took all he had to not speed up the pace. 

“Three?” Josh panted, and he heard Tyler make a small noise of agreement.. 

“Three.” 

Another finger slipped in easily beside the other two, and if possible, Josh’s dick hardened even more. He was so desperate at this point, and the occasional friction that he was finding against the sleeping bag was providing little to no relief; if anything, it made it worse.

“Ty…” he gasped out. “Need you so bad.” 

“Okay,” Tyler said simply. 

Josh huffed, and waited. “Okay what?” 

“Okay,” repeated, his voice somehow… louder, If possible? “You can have me.” 

And then, someone was unzipping his tent.

Josh almost had a heart attack, flailing to cover himself for the few moments before he put two and two together, and the realization hit him like a punch to the chest. 

“Oh my… God,” he groaned, straining to look over his shoulder, and being met with the sight of Tyler shrugging off his jacket and surging forward to bend over Josh, who was still on his hands and knees. 

“Hey, love,” Tyler crooned in his ear, stretching to press a hot-mouthed kiss on his cheek, and then wasting no time at all before replacing Josh’s fingers with three of his own. 

“Ty - what the fuck are - oh fuck, _Ty,_ ” Josh chanted, not even able to spit out his questions about how in the name of God Tyler was in Milan, let alone in _his tent,_ fucking him on his fingers. 

“Shh, don’t worry about it right now, Josh. Wanna make you feel good.”

“Hnnnn,” Josh whined. “Please? Fuck me, I need it, I -“ 

“Shh,” Tyler repeated, biting down softly on his neck before swiftly pulling back to strip his shirt off and unbuckle his jeans. “Gonna fuck you. Don’t have to ask. Gonna make you come.” 

Josh was fully ready for Tyler to go in dry - he’d taken much worse with other guys. But he had to admit that he was somewhat relieved to hear the cap of a lube bottle popping open. As rough as his act was, Tyler always took care of him. 

The sound of Tyler slicking himself up echoed behind him, and Josh huffed out another whine. 

“Please,” he said again under his breath, and Tyler soothed him with a hush, gripping onto his hip as he pushed in slowly. 

For all his careful preparation, Tyler was neither gentle nor slow when he began to thrust, immediately picking up his pace and ramming into Josh fast enough to make him shake, his arms trembling with the effort of holding him up. He had already been so close when Tyler had shown up out of the blue, and the repeated pressure on his prostate was pushing him dangerously near the edge. 

“Ty -“ he choked. “Can’t - gonna come -“

“It’s okay, Josh,” Tyler breathed, his pace never faltering. “Get yourself off. Come for me.” 

That was all it took. Josh barely managed to stroke himself twice before he was coming all over his hand, his muscles clenching and fluttering around Tyler, who helped him come all the way down from his climax before pulling out. 

“Don’t move,” Tyler panted, and the shadows on the wall of the tent in front of him told Josh that Tyler was jerking himself off quickly. “Wanna… on... you. You’re gonna look so good.” 

“Fuck,” Josh huffed, letting his head fall down in total breathless submission. 

It barely took another minute before Tyler was whining quietly, ropes of cum landing on Josh’s back and his ass. They never did this - it was always Tyler coming inside him, or into a condom, or lovingly into his mouth. This felt good - like being loved, or _owned_ \- although Josh didn’t need an orgasm to tell him that. 

Finally spent, Tyler rolled onto the sleeping bag next to him, and Josh let himself fall onto all fours in exhausted bliss. 

“What the actual _fuck,_ dude?” Josh hissed, the moment he caught his breath, sending Tyler into giggles. “You - did you literally fucking _follow_ me to Milan? How did - what the fuck?” 

“I didn’t follow you, asshole,” Tyler said between laughs. “Jenna and I got here on Thursday. Figured we’d make a little vacation out of it, if you’re down. We've missed you.” 

_They’d missed him_. Josh felt his heart grow warm, even as he rolled his eyes. 

“It’s been like a week since we were recording together, Tyler,” he challenged, but Tyler shrugged. 

“Yeah. But you know that Columbus never feels good if you’re not there.” 

“Yeah,” Josh breathed. He knew. But it was always nice to hear it. 

He let himself bathe in the post-orgasmic shock of his climax for a few moments, before another thought occurred to him. 

“How - wait, like, shouldn’t you have been tackled by my bodyguard for trying to get into my tent?? He’s pretty fucking bad at his job, oh my gosh, you could have been a fan trying to stalk -“ 

“Relax, Josh,” Tyler said, giggling again. “I talked to Lorenzo way beforehand, babe. He’s a chill dude. Likes Vessel, apparently.” 

Josh huffed, but inwardly marveled at the idea that Tyler had actually been planning this. That he’d brought Jenna here, to _Europe_ , so that they could all be together again for awhile. 

“Okay. Fine. But like…” Josh picked at a spot on his chin, avoiding Tyler’s gaze. “Are people going to assume things? If they see that the three of us…” 

“Josh,” Tyler shushed him, with a glint in his eye. “Jishwa. You know that it’s possible for things to occur without the entire clique knowing, right? That you can do things without putting them on Instagram…” 

Josh slapped his arm gently. “Shut up,” he mumbled. “And spoon me.” 

“Oh?” Tyler teased, and Josh flushed a little. “Feeling like the little spoon tonight? I’m honored.” 

It was true - even when Josh bottomed, and completely submitted, he usually ended up curling around Tyler when they cuddled. Jenna had explained it really well once; something about him holding onto Tyler for comfort, like a teddy bear. 

“Hnn, making me change my mind” Josh grunted shyly, rolling Tyler over and pulling him back so that he was flush against his chest. He tucked his nose into the crook of Tyler’s shoulder, and thought for a moment about how glad he was that he was here. 

Tyler laughed softly. “It’s going to be really hard for you not to Instagram everything we do together in the next week, isn’t it?” 

Josh kicked him lovingly, nipping his neck. 

“Probably,” he admitted. 

He breathed Tyler in. 

“But only because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i always talk about how much i love sub josh but i'd never written any, so i felt like, you know... if i'm talking the talk, i might as well walk the walk. back to our regularly scheduled sweet emotional sex soon.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @jenshlers


End file.
